Dear Harry
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: Sirius was lost, now he's found. He has no idea what happened at Godric's Hollow. Harry has to act like James until Sirius regains his memory. Harry misses his godfather dearly not wanting another best friend but a father.
1. Dear Harry,

Dear Harry,  
  
I am doing fine. Ron and I understand that you can not come over. I wish that Voldemort would just die. Mrs. Weasley has been really sad since Bill died. Ginny is heart broken. She needs you. Can you please forgive us? I honestly do not know what we did. I love you. Ron loves you. Come back soon.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
I can not come back. Ever since Bill died, I can not face the world anymore. Everyone thinks that I am a brave man who can save the world. I am just a scared boy. All those deaths are all because of me. I can not stop thinking of Cedric, Sirius, Bill, Parvati, and Hagrid. Hagrid was my first friend. He bought me my first birthday present. Sirius was my first caring relative. It broke me. Remus will not talk to me anymore. He knows that it was my fault. I can not get close to anyone. If I do, you would die. Over these few past years, Bill and I were getting close. Parvati was my girlfriend. She was my first one. Sorry. I still love you all. I do wish that I would have died. You would still have Parvati, Bill, Sirius, Hagrid, Parvati, and my parents. Sorry that I lived.  
Harry Potter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How can you say that? We all still love you. You are a powerful wizard. Remember that. Remember your promise to Gin? You said that you would marry her. Like I said, she is heart broken. Come home Harry. I can not stop crying until your safe in my arms. Professor Dumbledore said that he had a way to bring back Sirius.  
  
Love From,  
Hermione 


	2. Dear Hermione,

Hermione,  
  
How can you say that? Nothing can bring back the dead. Quit playing with the little emotions that I have left. I am broken. I cannot love. If I do, you will most likely die.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry,  
  
I am not lying. Professor Dumbledore just invented it. If you are worrying about Death Eater, stop. Moody captured them all. Meet me in The Three Broomsticks at 5:00 tomorrow. See you soon!  
  
Love from,  
Hermione 


	3. AN

Sorry. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Even though she killed Sirius, I still like her. But in my own little world, Sirius lives!-Ginny 


	4. SorryI lied'

Harry had no idea what Hermione was planning. Little did he know, Hermione never sent him a letter.  
Later in the Malfoy Manor…  
" Little girl, we will not hurt you."  
"I can not write this to Harry!"  
"Do as I say! Crucio!"  
"Little brat!"  
  
Three Broomsticks  
"Hermione? Are you all right?"  
"Erm…yes. Listen, Harry, I lied. Lucius Malfoy forced me to write those letters. Sirius can not come back."  
"I know that Hermione. Dumbledore told me that ages ago. I was just wondering what you were planning before I comit suicide."  
"WHAT? Harry, you have to live! You just cannot give them the pleasure of you dying!"  
"We have to have a plan. Meet me here tomorrow with Gin, Ron, and the twins."  
"Harry, just promise me this: You have to stay out of trouble. Do not do anything until we have your back."  
"Ok. Bye, 'Mione."  
"See you soon!"  
  
Reviewers: Nevilles girrl; around 18. Piscesgirl: Thanks! Nvgristie 108 LG: You will find out later. Tay: I know. This chapter was different. Fantasyangel: I know. This is our first story. Iivy black: Thank you! The Social Leper: We have no clue. 


	5. News

Mr. Malfoy and Some News  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He was looking forward to see the Weasleys again. When he Flooed to the Three Broomsticks, he didn't the Weasleys or Hermione anywhere so he sat down at the nearest table. Then he heard a voice.  
"Potter. Travelling alone? It's not safe, you know."  
Harry knew that voice. He herd it oh so many times."  
"Malfoy. What do you want?"  
"Potter. I want to take you with me." "No! Never!"  
"Come, Potter. You don't want to make a scene now, do we?"  
"NO! Stupefy!"  
Lucius Malfoy flew across the room and everyone in the bar had their eyes on Harry.  
"Harry! What happened?" said a very tall red head.  
"Ron? God I missed you. Malfoy tried to make me come with him. He wanted to take me. I stunned him"  
"Harry, let's go and sit down. We need to talk."  
Harry followed Ron to table in the back of the room. He saw the familiar faces of Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, and Albus Dumbledore.  
"Headmaster, good to see you."  
"Harry, I have some good news."  
'What is it?"  
"Harry, Sirius is alive. When he fell, he landed into a different world. Where he arrived, there were no more witches or wizards left. I will tell you the story later on. Just last night, we managed to free Sirius. We must go to Hogwarts in a few minutes. Sirius isn't doing well. It scared the living daylights out of him. He is worried sick about you. The first thing he said when he was free was, Were Harry? I must see him.' So come on now, off to Hogwarts."  
Harry was stunned. He really wanted to see Sirius again. He was kind of afraid of what the other world did to him; after all, he was in there for about three years.  
'Come on Harry, time to Floo to Hogwarts." Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
In the next chapter.Harry meets a broken but strong Sirius. 


	6. Hogwarts and Some Mistakes

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he noticed that something was different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Harry, would you like to have a look around? I am afraid that Sirius isn't awake yet. Don't worry about him, Ok. He's fine."  
" I would love to have a look around."  
"Ok. I have some work that needs to be finished. How about, Mr. Weasley takes you around?"  
"That would be great!"  
" Good boy."  
" Huh?"  
When Ron took Harry around the dungeons, they met Professor Snape. He looked the same, a little more wrinkly. Harry guessed that he aged a lot quicker.  
"Ah. Mr. Potter. What brings you down here? Same for you Mr. Weasley."  
Harry just snorted.  
" Potter! What is so wrong?"  
"God, you are so wrinkly! How old are you now?"  
" That, Potter, is none of your business. Now, get out of these dungeons, or else!"  
" Harry, I have one word for you: wow." Said an almost speechless Ron.  
" I know! Snape must be pissed off now. I wonder what he would have done if we were still in school?"  
Ron went pale. Then said, "I don't even want to know!"  
They went to the Charms Corridor. When they passed Professor Flintwick, he pulled them inside to talk.  
" Boys, what brings you here? Oh, I think I know Mr. Potter. But Mr. Weasley, same question!"  
" Dumbledore sent me to give Harry a tour here."  
"Well, watch out for Professor Snape. Something put him in a bad mood."  
" Oh, that. Harry, here did it. He commented on how Snape's getting er.older."  
"Way, to go boys!" squeaked little Professor Flintwick.  
They went to McGonagall's classroom.  
"Potter? How very wonderful to see you! I thought that you were de.never mind"  
Professor McGonagall looked as if she was going to cry or shout something.  
"Well, I'll see you boys later."  
"Bye!" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
"Hey, Harry. Wanna go and get something to eat in the Great Hall?" Ron asked after they finished looking in the Astroniny Tower.  
"Sure, Ron. I am so hungry, I'd eat some of Hagrids cooking."  
Harry broke off and looked as if e would cry.  
"Harry, it's a right. Hagrid died fighting. I took so many Crucios and Stunning spells. He died a brave man er.giant. Don't think about it, Ok?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just never got to mourn them. I'll be fine. I just."  
"C'mon Harry, food awaits us." Ron said interrupting Harry.  
"Harry was walking behind Ron when he walked straight into a man.  
"James?"  
It was Sirius.  
"No, I'm Harry."  
" I've got to warn James. Pettigrew.James.Harry.He's just a little baby."  
Then he did something that nobody ever seen him do: He was bawling like a baby.  
Harry was confused. He ran into the nearest classroom and locked himself in.  
  
A/N: Please don't hate me! Don't worry.Siri will be himself. Ok. Now in the next chap.Dumbledore talks, so does Sirius. Remus cries. Snape looks older. Now for the reviews!  
  
Team Extreme Gurl- Thanks! I will! *winks*  
  
Usha88-Thank you!  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey-Wow! I love your name! Iknow, what's a story with out attempted kidnapping?  
  
SolaStar- Posesed? Hmmmm. Good Idea. Maybe. Well, I better get off my lazy arse and start the next chap. 


	7. Dumbledore Confesses

Dumbledore Confesses  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I'm JKR? That's what I thought.  
  
"Headmaster, wh-what happened to Sirius?"  
  
"Harry, my boy, I wasn't telling the truth about the universe that Sirius was in. For him, he was still in Azkaban. He was dying. It was a world were you died and so did a lot of people Sirius loved. He saw them being tortured. He did some himself. Voldemort put the Imperius Curse on him.  
  
When we got him, we had to Obliviated his memory. Poppy's Memory Charm was too strong. He thinks that it is still that fateful night. He doesn't know anything about you, teach him. He needs your love. He will most likely think you are James. Let him. He is in a bad emotional state. He does not need to know that your father died. It would break him even more."  
  
"Headmaster! I am truly disgusted in you! You should have told me about his mental state. I will do my best to act like my father. I cannot loose him again. Can I see him now?"  
  
"Yes, my child."  
  
"Sirius? How are you doing?"  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why does your eyes look like Lils?  
  
"Oh, Lily hexed me. She caught me Picking on Snape again."  
  
"James, I missed you so much. Where is she any ways?"  
  
"I have no clue." 'Wow. This is easy.' Harry said to himself.  
  
"Oh, James, I am so sorry. Where is Harry?"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"I'm a bad godfather."  
  
"No, don't think about that. Harry will love you no matter what."  
  
"Do I have to go to Azkaban?"  
  
"What? Oh, no. Your safe in Hogwarts."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Sirius, time to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night James."  
  
"Same here."  
  
*In Remus' Quarters*  
  
Remus was crying hysterically.  
  
"Remus? It's Harry."  
  
"I just-*sob*-found -*sob*-out! Albus kept this from us!"  
  
"Remus, I have to pretend to be my father. I'll go down and pay a visit to that-o-so-loving Potions Master and get a calming potion for you."  
  
'Harry? Are you Ok with playing your father?"  
  
"Remmy, I'm fine. I'm off to the dungeons now!"  
  
*Snape' s Dungeons*  
  
"Professor? Can I have a-OMG!"  
  
"Potter? What are you gabbing about?"  
  
"How old are you? You look around fifty!"  
  
"My age doesn't concern you. What do you want?"  
  
"Snape, you have GREY hair! Wow, you aged in the last hour, professor!"  
  
"POTTER! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
" I need a Calming Potion for Remus."  
  
"Here you are Potter. Did he find out about that dumb mutt?"  
  
"Don't-you-ever-speak-of-him-like-that-again!"  
  
"Fine, Potter. Fifty Points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry stomped out of the dungeons.  
  
"Here you go. Don't think too hard, Remus! I don't want you to go brain- dead!  
  
"Harry, I'll do just fine. Go to sleep. We will talk about Siri in the morning. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to: (In no order.)  
  
Fantasyangel Writer  
  
Nikki16  
  
Team Extreme Gurl  
  
usha88  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey  
  
SolaStar  
  
SweetCho  
  
Banana_Split  
  
Cherri Ookami  
  
Elessar  
  
cailin  
  
Twilight Gurl  
  
SoftRainDrops03  
  
MWPP and Lily  
  
Tay  
  
Nugristiel10LG  
  
livy black  
  
nevilles girrl  
  
You guys have bloody helpful! Now if you just review..... 


	8. I had a nightmare

Sirius and Harry James  
  
Disclaimer: See the A/N chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this is a little angasty. As much as it hurt me to type this, (you'll see later in the chapter) I felt as if Harry needed to vent a little.  
  
Harry was worried. He wanted his godfather, not a best friend. He had Ron and 'Mione. Sirius would bring up some stuff that Harry never heard of. Remus was a great help. He wouldn't go near Sirius because Sirius still thought that Remus was a spy. Dumbledore, the cunning old fool, told them not to tell Sirius about Pettingrew or Azkaban.  
  
The first time he was Snape, he burst out laughing. Harry had to tell him that 'James' cursed Snape. Harry couldn't tell Sirius about Ron and 'Mione either.  
  
"James, remember when we cursed Peter? His hair was Slytherin green for days!"  
  
"Um . . .yeah." Said Harry, trying with all his might to not slap his young, prick of a godfather across the face.  
  
"Hey, remember when-"  
  
"Sirius, time to sleep." Harry was tired of pretending. Sirius wasn't his Sirius. He was someone who didn't grow up yet. Sirius still thought that he was twenty.  
  
"'k. Will you tuck me in like you normally do?"  
  
"Um . . .Ok. Now, if you have nightmares, call for a house elf named Dobby. He'll get me."  
  
Remus and Snape were tired of this Sirius too. One time he saw Remus, he screamed and yelled horrible things. Remus was heart-broken. His best friend for years was terrified of him. When he first told the Marauders, Sirius was supportive, now he was anything but. Remus tried to act good naturally. He really Missed his best friend.  
  
"JAMES!" a terrified scream rippled through the silenced Hospital Wing.  
  
Groaning, Harry got out of his bed (across from Sirius's).  
  
"Sirius, wake up. It's only a dream." Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh, James! I had a dream that you and Lily died! Harry was just a baby!" screamed Sirius, tear running down his pale cheek.  
  
Harry would have laughed seeing his godfather cry, but he had to play James. James who was a brave, noble hero. James who knew nothing of his future. Just James. Harry 'died'. Lily was long gone. Harry missed being Harry. Just Harry, not James Potter-look-a-like. Or Mini Marauder and Prongs Jr.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I am right here. Harry-" Harry broke off, it was odd pretending to be someone he was not, he hated to say the he, himself was dead. "-Is with Lily. They are in hiding. They are safe." That was a complete lie. He silently wanted to kill Albus, Poppy and himself. His Godfather believes that Harry is James. He was not himself anymore. He could never be Harry. Harry hated James at this minute. He hated himself. Harry wished that Ron would slap him and Harry would wake up, as Harry. Sirius would be dead (how much it killed him to admit) safe from the horrors of life. Safe with the real James and Lily.  
  
Harry gently dumped some Dreamless Sleep Potion into Sirius's mouth, wishing Sirius would die, wishing that the potion held in his hand was poison, wishing that Sirius never woke up.  
  
Harry knew that playing two opposite roles would get to his head. Hermione and Ron backed away from harry as soon as they saw Harry digging out some Firewhiskey. Ron had always thought that Sirius was a fun and joyful kid. When he met the new Sirius, he thought that Sirius was just plain annoying.  
  
A knock at Harry's door got all of his full attention. When he opened the door, he saw his beautiful rose. Ginny, the love of his life. Ginny, the one who he was going to marry.  
  
"Hello, I just thought that you needed some company." She whispered as she sat on Harry's lap.  
  
"Oh Ginny, my rose, my lover, I need you as much as you need Me." he whispered as he lightly kissed her beautiful, full lips. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Said she as she kissed him hard.  
  
A/N: A little G/H romance. Now, he dated Parvati for a while. He never loved her as much as he loved Ginny. Ginny had grown to be a beautiful young woman, not the annoying tag-along she used to be. You see, it broke Gin's heart when Harry left. Bill was the best friend anyone could have. Ron betrayed Harry in his sixth year. He gave Harry a Portkey that took him to Lord Voldemort. It really pissed him off when he tortured Bill to death. Ron, who was under the Imperius, tortured him himself. Harry later forgave Ron because he had no idea of what he was doing and cried for the first time in front of Harry as he saw his mangled older brother and realising that he caused this. I do hope that this explains some things that you do not understand.  
  
R/R!  
  
Sirius's Secret Lover 


End file.
